Mobs
Mobs (short for mobiles) are moving entities that can be killed. There are three types in : Passive, Hostile and Neutral Mobs. After Update 0.12.1, most Mobs drop Experience, with the exception of baby animals, Villagers, Squids, and Bats. AI *Passive Mobs ignore the Player and run away if attacked. *Hostile Mobs pursue the Player if they are close enough (however, in Creative Mode, they behave like Passive Mobs). *Neutral Mobs attack the Player only if aggravated, but might attack other Mobs under the correct circumstances. Mobs tend to drop Items that can be used for Crafting, Eating, or Smelting. List of Mobs Hostile Mobs Neutral Mobs Passive Mobs Drops Passive Mobs *'Chickens' drop 0-2 Feathers, 1 Raw Chicken or 1 Cooked Chicken if killed by Fire. *'Cows' drop 0-2 pieces of Leather, 1 Milk if Milked, 0-2 Raw Beef, or 0-2 Cooked Beef if killed by Fire *'Pigs' drop 1-3 Raw Porkchops or 1-3 Cooked Porkchops if killed by Fire. *'Sheep' drop 1 Wool when killed, and 1-3 Wool when Sheared. Sheep also drop 1 Raw Mutton or 1 Cooked Mutton if killed by Fire. *'Mooshrooms' drop 0-3 Mushrooms when Sheared, 1 Mushroom Stew when Milked with a Bowl, 1-3 Raw Beef, 0-3 Cooked Beef if killed by Fire, and 0-3 Leather when killed. *'Villagers' drop nothing. *'Bats' drop nothing. *'Rabbits' drop 0–1 Rabbit Hide, 0–1 Raw Rabbit (or Cooked Rabbit if killed by fire) and 0-1 Rabbit's Foot when killed. *'Horses' drop 0-2 Leather and a Saddle and Horse Armor (if equipped) when killed. *'Squids '''drop 1-3 Ink Sacs when killed. *'Parrots''' drop 1-2 Feathers when killed. Neutral Mobs *'Endermen' drop 0-1 Ender Pearls, and the Block they were holding. *'Spiders' and Cave Spiders drop 0-2 String and 0-1 Spider Eyes. *'Wolves' drop nothing. *'Zombie Pigmen' drop 0-2 Golden Nuggets, 0-1 Gold Ingots, 0-2 Rotten Flesh, and a Golden Sword (rarely) when killed. *'Polar Bears' drop 0-2 Raw Salmon and 0-2 Raw Fish. *'Iron Golems' drop 3-5 Iron Ingots and 0-2 Poppies. Its drops aren't affected by Looting enchantment. Naturally spawned Iron Golems can become hostile if the Player irritates the Villagers. *'Snow Golems' drop 0-15 Snowballs. *'Llamas' drop 0-2 Leather and anything equipped. Hostile Mobs *'Creepers' drop 0-2 Gunpowder, 1 Creeper Head (if killed by a Charged Creeper). *'Silverfish' drop nothing. *'Skeletons' drop 0-2 Arrows, 0-2 Bones, 1 Skeleton Skull (if killed by a Charged Creeper). *'Slimes' drop 0-2 Slimeballs. *'Zombies' drop 0-1 Iron Ingots, 0-1 Potatoes/Carrots and 0-2 Rotten Flesh, 1 Zombie Head (if killed by a Charged Creeper). *'Blazes' drop 0-1 Blaze Rods. *'Magma Cubes' drop 0-1 Magma Cream. *'Ghasts' drop 0-1 Ghast Tears and 0-2 Gunpowder. *'Stray '''drop 0-2 Arrows, 0-2 Bones. *'Husk''' drop 0-1 Iron Ingots, 0-1 Potatoes/Carrots and 0-2 Rotten Flesh. *'Wither Skeletons' drop 0-1 Coal, 0-2 Bones, and 0-1 Wither Skeleton Skulls (guaranteed 1 if killed by a Charged Creeper). *'Witches' drop 0-1 Stick, 0-1 Glowstone, 0-2 Sugar 0-1 Redstone, 0-1 Nether Wart and 0-1 Spider Eye, and drops the Potion it was using as an equipment drop. *'The Wither' drops 1 Nether Star when killed. *'Elder Guardians' drop 0-1 Wet Sponge, 0-1 Prismarine Crystals, 0-1 Raw Fish, 0-2 Prismarine Shards. *'Guardians' drop 0-1 Prismarine Crystals, 0-1 Raw Fish, and 0-2 Prismarine Shards. *'Endermites' drop nothing. *'Shulkers' have a 50% chance to drop a Shulker Shell upon death. *The Ender Dragon drops a Dragon Egg. *'Vexes' drop nothing unless the Looting Enchantment is used to increase the chance that they drop their Sword. *'Evokers' drop 0-1 Emeralds and 1 Totem of Undying. *'Vindicators' drop 0-1 Emeralds and have an 8.5% of dropping their Axe. Skeletons, Zombies, and their Nether variants can spawn with equipment, Armor (usually Leather, Chainmail, or Gold) and have an 8.5 percent chance to drop each piece. They are more likely to spawn with items in Hard mode, or if it is a full Moon. Gallery See Mobs/Gallery. Category:Entities Category:Mobs